Teru Teru Bozu
by blue and golden kisses
Summary: It's been raining for days and Aomine is grumpy. So Kise decides they should do something about it. Aoki fluff yooo ! My first fanfic, so please treat it well! I'm sorry for any mistakes and such. ;o; I don't own any of these precious babies.


It had been raining for days now, and Aomine was absolutely upset about it. He'd been itching to get his hands on a basketball and his feet on the basketball court just outside his and Kise's apartment forever, and the rain just had to come and destroy his plans. He would show obvious signs of grouchiness whenever Kise called him to eat their meals together, and he showed even more irritation whenever Kise smiled.

To Aomine, Kise was true sunshine, especially when he smiled. Whenever he flashed his model's smile, yeah, okay, that was beautiful and very hot and all. But whenever Kise smiled a _real _smile, a smile that only Aomine would see and lock up all to himself in his heart… _that _was the smile that would melt him any day. _Except today, of course. Or any other day the past three days or so._

"Jeez, Daikicchi!" Kise whined. "Stop moping around already and just go play at the gym or something! Having you lay around all grumpy just ruins my day!"

"Shut up, Ryouta," Aomine buried his head in his pillow, kicking his feet over and over again on their bed. "Unless this rains stops, I refuse to play basketball."

Kise sighed irritably.

"You're kidding me! That's not the ace I know. I can't believe you survived these past three days not running around with a ball in your hand."

As Kise griped on about how Aomine should take better care of his health and other unrelated things to the situation, the dark-blue haired man rolled around on his bed. Kise stopped yapping and chuckled, bending down to pull Aomine's pillow off of him. The two men ended up in a short struggle—Aomine keeping his grip on the pillow smashed against his forehead and Kise using all his might to pull the pillow off—and somehow, the two both ended up on the ground, Kise laying across Aomine's stomach.

They glanced at each other and couldn't help but laugh. Aomine closed his eyes and received the radiating warmth off Kise's glowing smile. _God, was he beautiful._

"Ah! I have an idea!"

The blond scurried to their closet, pulling out a white sheet. With a pair of scissors, he cut out two big squares.

"Let's make teru teru bozu!"

"Hah?!" Aomine opened his mouth for half a second in awe. "C'mon, Ryouta. We aren't kids, ya kno—"

With the wave of his hand, Kise shushed him and completely ignored his protest.

"Who cares? It used to work for me all the time when I was a kid."

Aomine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _How was Kise always able to get his way like that? _

He rolled onto the ground as Kise prepared the teru bozu, wrapping it to make a head and bundling it up. He then pulled a black marker out and handed it to Aomine, prompting him to draw a face. Aomine, who had hoped to get it over with quickly, took about twenty minutes concentrating on drawing a super awesome face. In the end, it came out to be very squiggly and so not how he wanted it.

Kise tried a little _too _hard to keep his laughter in, until a hysterical giggle leaked out.

"Pfft… pwahahaAHAHAH!" Kise began punching the ground and slapping his knees at this point. "Oh my god, Daikicchi… Each pupil…is facing a different direction… and.. and… his mouth is so big… ahaAHAHAH!"

"Shut up!" Aomine pinched Kise's cheeks. "Let's see you do better, if you think you're such a fine artist."

"Will do."

Kise flashed a goofy grin and Aomine almost swooned. _There it was again. Another ray of sunlight from the man he loved._

About a minute later, Kise's teru bozu was made, and it was marvelous. It had a perfect smile, adorable eyes, and a nose that pissed Aomine off. Kise twirled around with it, showing off its beauty to Aomine.

"Hah, see, Daikicchi? I'm so much more artistic than you!"

Aomine grinded his teeth and glared at Kise causing him to stop in his tracks.

"So, _Ryouta_," he threateningly hissed. "Ya think you're better than me at everything, huh?"

Kise's dark golden eyes widened in half-fear at what was coming next, and he slowly backed away. Too late.

The tanned man had already lunged at the blonde, and had him pinned to the ground.

"N-no, Daikicchi," Kise playfully poked Aomine on the side. "We still have to hang the teru bozu up."

"Hmph," Aomine mumbled. "It seems like you never have your attention on me anymore. It's all about your stupid teru bozu."

Kise chuckled lovingly and brought his hand to gently caress the navy-haired man's face.

"It's only because I want you to be happy playing basketball outside. No harm intended to your feelings."

Once again, he flashed that golden smile that caused tears to form in Aomine's blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Ryouta."

He leaned down to kiss Kise on the cheek and got up as the blonde hurried to hang the teru teru bozu next to the window with a flushed look on his face. As the bozu both swung around each other slowly, the couple clapped their hands together, Aomine a little apathetically.

"Dear good-weather god, please send us sunlight!" Kise said a little too gleefully.

Aomine looked over and met Kise's beautiful eyes and thought to himself that even if he would never see the sun, Kise would be all the light he ever needed. The last drop of rain dripped against the window, and the clouds suddenly cleared, revealing a bit of sunlight. Kise turned to the other man and flashed his brilliant smile. Aomine pulled him into his embrace as they both watched the sunlight pour out.


End file.
